


The Butt-Licking Babysitter

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Category: Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons)
Genre: Bestiality, Bugs & Insects, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Groping, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Scat, Sex Toys, Spit Kink, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vomiting, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Didi seems to be an average mother, but she has an uncontrollable lust for babies. Her tastes are incredibly sick and perverted: shit, vomit, rimming, pussy eating, and more. These are her dirty, nasty adventures in babysitting.
Relationships: Didi Pickles/Lil DeVille, Didi Pickles/Phil DeVille
Comments: 20
Kudos: 72
Collections: The Baby Stories





	1. The Changing Table

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried to express this with all the tags and warnings up to this point, but in case you missed all that, this story contains sex, a baby, and piss and shit, among other things. If any of that bothers you, stop reading now. I have two dozen other stories you might like better. If you're still here, please enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didi is babysitting Phil while Betty is out, and she decides to conduct the filthiest diaper change in history. From pussy eating to shit play, this average housewife lets all her kinks out.

Phil was lying on the warm changing table, butt naked except for the diaper Didi was removing, which was bulging with shit. Once it was open, she licked her lips obscenely, not even bothering to try fighting her lusts. The second she saw his little, shit-covered, infant, cock, still rock hard at an inch, her nipples stiffened beneath her top, and she knew the battle was lost. 

“Hey, Phil , sweetie,” she cooed, rubbing his mushy shit on his nipples. “Aunt Didi’s going to do so many perverted things to you. Your aunt’s going to turn you into a cute, little, babyslut. I’m gonna cum so many, fucking times! ”

Didi moaned lewdly, spitting in her hand and jerking Phil's filthy, young cock with two fingers. Taking a thick chunk of shit in her other hand, she brought it to her shaved cunt, grinding it into her hole with lust-fueled ferocity. She fell on Phil greedily, slurping his shitty baby nipples like they were the finest ambrosia. Then Aunt Didi pinched up more shit in her jerking hand, using it to lube up that one year-old cock.

The young boy squealed with utter delight as pleasure coursed through his chubby, little, body. Didi moved down and made out with his asshole hungrily, sucking his shit into her mouth with gusto. Phil reached down with his tiny, searching, hands, and snatched up handfuls of his waste, which were shoved in the boy’s sweet mouth, like chocolate. Didi groaned up his turd-caked ass at that, and felt the need to do more coursing through her veins. She ground her face in the boy’s dirty diaper, banging four shitty fingers in her overheated cunt as she did.

Driven by lust and the perversity of what she was doing, she licked his infant taint and sucked his tiny balls with aplomb. Then she licked her lips and swallowed Phil’s adorable cocklet, sucking intensely as she bobbed her head up and down. Phil was gurgling now, spewing tiny shit bubbles as streaks of the stuff ran down his rosy cheeks. Suddenly, he thrashed hard enough to rock the changing table.

_ Oh, fuck yes! _ Didi thought perversely.  _ I made a one year-old cum hard as shit. Guzzle that filth, you naughty boy _ ! _. _

“Now, Phil, dear, it’s my turn to cum!”

Didi straddled the table, exposing her shit-packed cunt to Phil. He cooed and giggled, reaching out to touch it. She grunted as he fondled it for a while, but soon, she moved his hand, putting his dirty mouth on her sopping hole.

“God, yes, babyslut!” Didi moaned as Phil started licking her. She pushed up her bra and squeezed her tits, smearing them with shit. “That’s a good boy, Phil , sweetheart. Keep licking that cunt for your aunt. You’re making my slit feel incredible.”

She stroked the boy’s chubby, dirty ass, as he continued licking ardently, and much sooner than she expected, a wave of pleasure radiated from her twat. She shook hard as she came, crying out at the top of her lungs and bathing Phil in her slit slime. 

“Fuck! That was a hot start,” Didi chuckled nastily, “but I don’t think you’re dirty enough yet.

So saying, she turned so that her asshole was directly in Phil’s face. Then, with a loud grunt, she pushed, rubbing her pussy furiously as a massive log fell on the boy. He started to fuss at the stench, and push the turd away, but it was nearly as long as he was. A moment later, a thick stream of chunky diarrhea blasted the baby right in the face, covering him from head to toe. Phil choked and sputtered, but his airway was soon clear, and Didi began gently grinding her dripping shithole on his tongue. 

“Oh, fuck!” she mewled with filthy glee. “Lick it up, sweetie. Lick your Aunt Didi’s filthy asshole. God, those hot tears feel good on my ass. Sorry, baby, but auntie needs to  _ play _ ! Just a little more, babyslut Yes! Lick it, Phil!” She suddenly turned again, so that her cunt was positioned right over Phil’s baby butthole. “FUCK!” she screamed, tossing her head back as the sheer strength of her cum rocked Didi to her core. She soaked the boy’s ass in cunt juice and smiled as another nasty idea crept into her head.

Didi groaned obscenely, squeezing Phil's ass gently as she let her bladder go. She couldn’t believe she was pissing in an infant's asshole. It felt incredible, and Didi jerked her clit as more and more of her stream raced into him. Aunt Didi started fingering her twat fervently, making even more of a mess, and sighing as Phil’s ass reached capacity. It began to leak over the side of the changing table, just as the boy’s cries began to quiet down.

“Shoot that piss out for me, baby. All over the floor.” Didi moaned, churning her fingers into her cunt walls. 

Feeling full, Phil pushed his ass muscles, sending piss splashing all over the floor. Didi fell to her knees like the slut she was and started licking it up like a dehydrated puppy. Didi was spewing sounds of unmistakable lust as she slurped and fingered her dirty cunt. Her firm ass was shaking wildly with her efforts, spangling diarrhea in a dozen directions.

“Oh fuck yes, dirty bitch!” she yelled at herself. “Lick that baby piss off the floor! Use your tongue, whore! Get every fucking drop!”

Didi glanced at the scene around her. The sheer obscenity of it made her cream for a third time. Her pussy twitched around her fingers, and her slit was slick with fragrant girlcum. 

“I’ve never been so wet in all my life. This was so damn hot,” she grunted, drawing her hand from her stinking hole. “Shit!” she cried out suddenly. “Betty’ll be back any minute now!”

She grabbed a ton of paper towels, cleaning solution, and air freshener and went to work like a maniac. Within twenty minutes, the room, the changing table, Phil, and herself were all neat as pins. Only the faintest smell of baby shit remained to hint at what had happened. When Betty came through the door, Phil was peacefully sleeping, curled up in Didi's arms. 

“I knew I could count on you,” Betty said gratefully. 

“No trouble at all,” Didi chuckled. 


	2. Didi's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didi's got Lil alone in her bedroom, and she's looking to be even nastier than before. More baby shit, vomit, and a bunch of new kinks await.

Didi grunted pervertedly as she approached the baby fence, hungrily leering at the rugrats that were inside. Her husband, Stu, and his father were on a bonding trip, so she was alone with these adorable, little, treasures. Didi felt her cunt bubbling at the thought alone, and as she bent low, her nipples tented the fabric of her dress. 

“Are you cuties having a nice day?” she cooed, playfully rubbing Tommy’s head. Who wants to be Aunt Didi’s kiddie whore today?”

“Bet you do,” Lil chuckled, slapping her brother on the back. “You loved eating all that shit and getting your ass licked, didn’t you?

“Hell yeah!” Phil replied eagerly. “She’s a bit rough, but boy can she make a baby cum!”

“Yeah,” Tommy agreed, rock hard in his diaper. “Nothing beats sucking tit milk when your diaper’s full. She smushes and squeezes it and moves it around till she’s rubbing it into your cock while you drink!”

“Oh, fuck,” Lil moaned lifting her hands to be carried at once.

“Ah! A volunteer!” Didi cried, licking her lips greedily. 

“Cum hard, you little slut,” Phil giggled, smacking his sister’s diaper-covered ass. 

“Make sure you suck my mom’s tits,” Tommy advised. 

“I’d like to suck her tits,” Chuckie said quietly. 

“Maybe next time,” Lil replied, feeling her little slit begin to juice. 

Breathing heavily, a giddy feeling running through her veins, she bundled Lil in her arms and dashed for her bedroom. Once there, she drew the curtains and locked the door, placing the baby on her massive, king size, bed. The entire thing was covered in rubber sheets because she knew things were going to get incredibly messy.

“Aunt Didi’s going to be so fucking perverted with you today,” she cooed, eagerly pulling off Lil’s dress and diaper. She was disappointed to find it spotless. “No matter. You won’t be clean for long, you little babywhore.”

Didi fetched a bottle of syrup of ipecac and fed herself one tablespoon. Then she drank a full glass of water and waited. Suddenly, her stomach began to rumble painfully. 

“Fuck yes!” she grunted lewdly, quickly stripping off her dress and underwear. “Here it comes!” she cried, rubbing her cunt furiously. 

And come it did. Didi’s mouth shot open just above Lil, and an amazingly loud retching sound filled the room. Lil squealed in surprise as a thick torrent of hot vomit cascaded over her face and chest. It got in her hair, in her eyes, and in her mouth. Lil let out a plaintive wail at once, but Didi just kept puking, pinching her engorged clit as she did so. When the vile fountain finally stopped, she tenderly caressed the crying infant’s head. 

“Aww,” she cooed huskily. “Let Aunt Didi kiss it and make it better.”

So saying she bent down and started licking Lil’s nipples sucking each of them hard, as if she were making out with her husband. She slurped up her vomit like she hadn’t eaten in weeks, and gargled it before spitting it out on Lil’s tiny baby pussy. She held the girl’s fat thighs apart, smearing the gut waste with her lips, reveling in the acidic smell and soupy texture. The infant was gurgling now, kicking her legs as she writhed in pleasure. Didi rose up then, wearing a wicked grin.

“You like that huh, my sweet babywhore? Well, let’s cum together like the sluts we are!”

With that, she rubbed her right nipple all over Lil’s face, coating it thickly in perverted parent puke. 

Open wide for auntie,” she cooed softly, and when Lil complied, Didi stuffed her tit inside. “God, yes, Lil. Be a greedy, little suck slut for Aunt Didi,” she groaned, rubbing the infant’s slit with her cunt cream-covered fingers. “Suck that tit like a good, little, girl. Drain every fucking drop of auntie’s milk. You like how Aunt Didi’s making you feel. Jilling that tiny slit of yours for you? I feel you trembling, sweetie. You’re gonna cum soon. Shit me too! I feel it building and...oh FUCK!!!”

Mother and baby started to quiver as pleasure raced through their bodies and licked at their bones. Didi cupped her hand under her cunt at once, catching a good amount of her squirt. She popped out her tit and poured it down Lil’s throat, thrilling to a cum aftershock as she watched the infant swallow. Then Lil started wiggling in a different, familiar, way, causing Didi to moan with obscene pleasure. 

“You need a diaper right now, don’t you girl?” she asked, lying on her back and holding Lil over her. “Well, Aunt Didi’s gonna be your diaper today. That’s right, babywhore. Use my mouth like a pair of huggies!”

Without further ado, Didi positioned Lil’s asshole over her mouth, happy to see that vomit from her pussy had slid down to coat it. She nearly came a third time when she saw Lil’s tiny hand start fondling her baby pussy. She fingered her twat as her face contorted and made the tiniest, adorable, grunt. A thick mash of shit shot out of her hole, plastering Didi’s face and filling her mouth to capacity. She chewed and swallowed four large loads, and kept a fifth in her mouth when Lil’s asshole finally ran dry. 

Trembling with lust, she wiped Lil’s ass with her tits before roughly shoving her on the bed. She cradled Lil’s head, caked with drying puke, and forced her mouth over the infant’s. The girl struggled against her, but Didi brooked no denial. She rammed her tongue down Lil’s impossibly small throat. Their tongues writhed together as Lil’s shit passed from mouth to mouth. At last, Didi worked every bit of it into Lil’s mouth and covered the infant’s nose, leaving her no choice but to swallow her waste to clear her airway. 

“Fuck that was hot, but it’s time to get  _ depraved _ ,” she moaned sluttily, rushing to her closet.

She returned momentarily with a jar full of large maggots writhing on top of each other in the limited space. She also had a funnel with a very small tip, and a little bottle of lube. A section of the rubber sheets had baby-sized arm and leg restraints and she secured Lil in these on her stomach, with her ass in the air. Lubing the funnel, she slowly inserted it into the infant, pouring the maggots right inside.

Lil began twisting and whimpering at once as the tiny creatures surged into her pussy. Didi groaned loudly, pumping three fingers into her cunt. When the jar and funnel were empty, she clasped her tit, groping it roughly as she watched the infant girls ass shake. She could see the white things slithering in Lil’s baby pussy and the look of it was driving her wild. The girl began to whine.

“I know, baby. I know,” Didi cooed. “Aunt Didi will make it up to you. I promise. “But right now…” she breathed, opening the door. “Here, boy. Come here, Spike! Mommy needs you!”

The dog rushed in eagerly, running right up to Didi, and tried to get behind her. 

“Not me this time, boy,” she said, feeling rivers of girlcum drip down her legs. “Her,” she smiled obscenely, pointing at her captive. 

She led the well-trained dog onto the bed and behind Lil, before lubing his cock and gently working it in. Lil whimpered, cried, and writhed, but Didi didn’t stop until Spike’s thick dog cock was three inches in. At that point, Spike took over proceedings, working himself into her impossibly stretched hole. Didi pulled up a chair and took out her hitachi. 

“Fuck that little babywhore, Spike!” she ordered, turning on her toy. 

Spike began pumping in and out slowly, crushing the maggots against Lil’s infant pussy walls. As the baby continued to wail, Didi panted heavily, grinding her magic wand against her cunt. Fiery tongues of pleasure whipped through her as she took in the depraved sight: a one year old being fucked in her maggot-filled cunt by the family dog. It was the nastiest thing she had ever seen, and her desire was quickly barreling out of control. 

“Fuck yeah, you filthy bastard! Make Betty’s brat your bitch! Ream that tiny twat! Oh, God! Look at her take it! Get in there, boy, and pound it! Make her first time special! This shit is making me so damn wet! Oh, shit, boy! You’re shaking! Are those balls of yours tightening? Fuck! He’s ready! Let’s do it together, boy! GODDAMN!!!” she screamed at the top of her lungs. The buzzing of Didi’s wand was drowned out by her feral groaning and Lil’s moans as Spike revealing a red, swollen, gaping, cunt, leaking copious amounts of dog jizz and dead maggots onto the rubber sheets. 

“Aww, honey,” Didi cooed sweetly, soothing the crying child, “Auntie’s sorry. She got carried away. But she'll make you feel much better,” she said, applying an anesthetic salve to Lil’s pussy, and a bullet vibrator to her tiny clit. 

Within moments, Lil was in a world of pleasure, and Didi was blowing raspberries up the infant’s shitty ass. In this way, she gave Lil two more thunderous orgasms, before bathing her thoroughly and putting her to bed. When she joined the others, again, Lil was clearly shaken, but happy. She’d cum three times, after all. The boys were jerking fiercely by the time her report was done. 

“Boy, I hope she gets Angelica next,” Chuckie quietly intoned. 


	3. Didi's Deviant Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wild masturbation session, Didi uses Tommy, her own son, to quell her deviant desires in spectacular fashion. She's rougher than before and obsessed with shit.

D idi lay on her bed in nothing but a short, sheer, white nightie and her underwear. Her door was locked tight, in case Stu decided to come back early, and a glossy, miniature, magazine was in her left hand. It was open to a picture of a fourteen month-old girl, an adorable blond with big, topaz, eyes, and rosy cheeks, a chubby girl with a cute, little, butt, taking a woman’s fist in her asshole. The kid looked like she was in dire pain, but Didi panted heavily, roughly rubbing the sodden crotch of her panties. Feeling horny as all hell, she pictured herself shoving her fist into Lil and nearly came on the spot. 

Smirking lewdly, she stripped off her nightie, pulled off her cotton panties, and began to unhook her bra. Her hands brushed over the cups, which were thoroughly soaked, and she felt small trickles of milk running down her huge, full tits, She took hold of them groaning loudly as her stiff nipples brushed the material, and each one felt heavy in her hand. It was quite late, nearly a quarter to midnight, but she contemplated waking Tommy up and feeding him, whether he needed milk or not.

Deciding against it, she ground the sodden material into her tits,grunting with depraved lust at the shocks of pleasure that surged through her puffy nipples. She squeezed her tits forcefully, feeling pinpricks of pain mix in with her bliss, and small streams of milk coated the back of the bra and ran down her chest. Her pussy undulated wildly as Didi kneaded her tit flesh, forcing still more milk to spray.

"Fuck yes," she groaned obscenely. "Mommy’ll let you rest tonight, sweetheart, but tomorrow, she’s gonna be downright  _ perverted _ ! Ever dirtier than watching Spike fuck the shit out of an infant! Oh, God, Mommy’s gonna be fucking nastier! Shit, these big tits need to be sucked,” she suddenly hissed. "Mommy’s gonna fill that tummy in the morning, Tommy," she panted, hooking her panties in her thumbs and yanking them down. The scent of her pussy coated every atom of air, causing Didi to shiver as it wafted up her nose. 

Didi unhooked her bra, cast it aside, caressing her engorged nipples as she turned the page in her magazine. Now she was looking at a honey-eyed Black girl, nearly two years old, lying on her stomach with her legs spread open. Didi rubbed her leaking slit when she saw the baby’s twat. It was clearly swollen and gaped impossibly wide. Clearly she’d been fucked repeatedly. More than that, the girl’s hole was packed to capacity, and the can beside her let Didi know what was stuffing that baby pussy was really cheap wet dog food. A big Doberman drooled thickly all over her ass as its tongue wormed in after the food.

“Goddamn, that’s hot,” Didi whimpered lewdly, spreading her legs wide. 

Pleasure washed over her body like a warm, summer rain. She fingered herself vigorously, moaning and writhing like a live wire as she thought of all the perverted things she was planning to do to Tommy. Didi swore loudly as the beginnings of an orgasm irradiated from her pussy. A second later, she was cresting waves of pure lust, while her fingers were strangled by her volcanic pussy.

“FUCK ME!” she screamed as the aftershocks tore through her. “MOMMY’S GONNA FUCKING  _ POUND _ THAT BOY PUSSY!” At last she gasped and fell still, completely exhausted. Hiding her magazine away, she fell asleep. 

The next morning, Didi woke up incredibly early, at least an hour before sunrise. She pushed off the covers and shivered as the cold air caressed her sweat-covered, naked, body. Then she ran to Tommy’s crib, boiling over with lust. Lifting the sleeping infant into her arms, she brought him to her room and put the rubber sheets on her bed. Slowly, gently, she eased off his blue shirt and trembled as the sour smell of baby shit filled her nose.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ yes,” she whispered softly, caressing her boy’s diaper. “That’s Mommy’s good, little boy. That diaper’s bulging with shit, isn’t it, Tommy? Have you been lying in your mushy, stinky, little boy ass mud all night long,” she groaned quietly, her pussy undulating at the thought. “Has your little asshole been itching? Is that little cocklet of yours buried right now? Is your asscrack plastered with butt sludge? Oh, God, it was so mean of Mommy not to check on you. Mommy’s gonna do a lot of mean things today, but it doesn’t mean she doesn’t love you. Mommy’s just horny as shit,” she confessed, pecking Tommy gently on the cheek.

So saying, Didi crawled on the bed and straddled her son’s face, delicious perversion racing through her veins. The boy was fast asleep in a pile of his own shit, but Didi had a nasty surprise for him. Grunting with depravity, she let loose her stream, launching a torrent of hot piss directly into Tommy’s face. The boy woke up at once, choking on the vile liquid, coughing and crying as it stung his eyes. She sat on his face, cutting off his cries with her pussy, grinding her hand into the front of his diaper hard.

“Oh, God, Tommy! You’re Mommy’s piss-gargling bitch today! Eat this fucking pussy! Toungefuck the babyhole you came out of till it paints your little face with juice. Oh, fuck yes! That’s a good, little boy. Mommy gets so hard when she feels your tears on her cunt.Your’re making me so damn wet. Mommy’s gonna glaze her little boy like a donut! Bet you want to guzzle my cunt juice for hours. Use that tongue, and Mommy will give you loads of it.”

Didi wailed as she ground her steaming cunt into her squirming infant’s face, soaking her rubber sheets as she squeezed the shit in the crotch of his diaper. Tommy’s filth was roughly shoved around his cock and balls and more than once, they were bumped or pinched painfully, causing the boy to holler up her cunt. The vibrations drove her absolutely wild, but what was even hotter for her was Tommy’s sudden, loud grunts. Fear had driven a massive shit from his baby bowels and there simply wasn’t any more room. Didi smothered her baby in her pussy as a violent diaper blowout occured. 

A torrent of shit shot up Tommy’s back, pooling beneath him and filling the room with shit stink. More butt sludge surged out of the leg holes while piss and diarrhea leaked through the sodden material. The air rang out with loud, farting, sounds as the wave of waste raped the infant's diaper. Tears appeared in it, allowing small fountains of shit to escape. Didi mashed the leaking diaper into Tommy’s crotch, groping her tit and pinching her nipple as she hurt her own son. As the blistering heat of an orgasm began to race through her veins, she let out a meaty fart into his face, and smiled obscenely. 

“God, Mommy’s a fucking evil slut,” she moaned erratically. “Suck this cunt, baby bitch! Take that fucking fart in your face! Suffocate while you eat Mommy’s cunt! Swallow my girlcum. Lick it all up while you bathe in that shit up, you naughty little slut! Ohhhh, FUCK!” 

Didi screamed, writhed and moaned as a massive cum claimed her, sucking her own tit into her mouth. Her thighs were locked around Tommy’s head, and loud, slurping noises filled the room as Didi nastily grunted like a pig. She began shitting, pushing a thick turd onto her baby’s body. The scent of it hung over everything like a noxious cloud, driving Didi still crazier with desire, shivering through glorious aftershocks as a chunky river of diarrhea flowed from her ass. Very quickly, Tommy’s entire body was buried in his mommy’s shit. Her cunt exploded with pussy juice yet again and she wiped her leaking ass on her son's face while letting out earsplitting wails. 

When she finally calmed down, she took off Tommy’s shredded diaper, cradled her boy in her arms and rocked him, soothing the infant as well as she could. 

“Mommy gets carried away, Tommy dear, and she’s sorry. You need a break and so does Mommy. She collapsed on her bed, laying Tommy beside her. 


	4. Tits and Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didi continues having wild sex with Tommy.

When Didi recovered a little of her strength, she went to the kitchen and made herself a cup of strong coffee. To this she added two boiled eggs and two bagel halves with strawberry jam. She ate heartily, going over all the depravity she’d just experienced with her own little boy. By the time she’d finished, and her energy had been restored, new sick, twisted, thoughts had entered her mind Eagerly, she rushed back into her room, realizing Tommy needed feeding once she arrived. With a lewd smile she picked him up again, holding her tiny son in her arms.

Looking for some source of pleasure, Tommy latched onto her tit immediately, and Didi groaned loudly, shoving three fingers in her twat. 

"Oh, fuck, Tommy, sweetheart," she cooed softly. "Mommy loves nursing her good little boy. Suck Mommy's nipples. Mommy's big, puffy, nipples. Show Mommy how much you love her hard, milk-filled nipples."

Tommy acted on instructions, locking his lips around the left one, teasing the nipple with his tongue. Didi whimpered and cradled Tommy's girlcum and shit-covered head. The boy sucked milk like he hadn’t eaten in days.

Electric waves of pleasure tore through Didi’s tit each time Tommy's greedy mouth eagerly tugged at her nipple. He was latched on tight, but milk and drool still dribbled out every now and then. Didi moaned obscenely. She could feel raw lust begin to consume her yet again. She squeezed her free tit, causing milk to spurt on her stomach, and forced her fingers deeper into he twat. When they were coated in cunt cream, she aimed her middle finger at Tommy’s asshole, teasingly tracing circles around the rim.

Tommy sucked even harder, bracing himself for what he knew was about to happen. Right on cue, Didi rammed her finger in deep, roughly churning the shit still in his ass. Didi hadn’t bothered to wipe the infant, so his asscheeks were plastered with shit and a devilish-looking rash that ran as far down as the back of his thighs. Tommy yelped with pain, but Didi only sped up her thrusts. Wet slurping and sploshing sounds filled the air, along with the strong scent of baby boy shit.

"Oh, God, suck that tit, babyslut! You like Mommy’s finger drilling that shitty ass? That's right! Suck it, baby! Get every last drop of Mommy's milk while she reams your fucking ass! I want you to drain that tit dry for me, and gobble Mommy's milk up! You're making my pussy so damn wet! You think your boy pussy can take another finger? Oh, yeah! Mommy knows it hurts, but she can’t help herself. God, yes, you little bitch! Cry for me! Shit, your tears and whimpering’s so damn hot. Oh, baby, please keep sucking! Keep sucking for Mommy! Help soak your mommy's pussy, and make it cum! Oh fuck! Suck that fucking titty and make me cum! Bite my fucking nipple! Bite me, Tommy! Fuucckkk meeee!!!!"

Didi's cunt spasmed violently and she pulled out her shit-coated fingers, shoving them in her mouth as she cried out in lust. The force of her orgasm sent both nipples squirting wildly. Didi's tits, stomach, and thighs were coated within a minute. Tommy couldn't swallow fast enough. Soon his belly was completely full. Didi carried Tommy to her bed and pushed him onto her shit log, swallowing a mouthful of shit from his diaper. She took a second mouthful and kissed Tommy deeply, figuring it was time to please him a bit. 

Didi moaned lewdly, jerking Tommy's cock with two fingers, using a thick chunk of shit for lube. She fell on it greedily after a few moments, slurping his shitty baby cock like there was no tomorrow. Tommy started to moan and squirm as the waves of pleasure began to mask the pain in his ass. He squealed delightedly as Didi moved down and made out with the asshole her fingers had savaged moments earlier. Her saliva cooled the pain Tommy felt, especially when his mother began wiping his asscheeks with her tongue. Didi slurped his turd-caked ass, pumping and sucking until Tommy began thrashing wildly.

"Oh, fuck yes, Tommy! Cum for Mommy!”

Tommy did what he was told, smiling blissfully as waves of sensation washed over him. At once, Didi ran off and returned with a thick, ten-inch, strapon dildo. Lubing the monster up, she flipped Tommy over and plunged into his ass. He let out a yawp that threatened to shatter the windows, as Didi forced it in to the balls. Grabbing hold of his lips, she pumped in and out. Tommy’s ass was red, raw, and swollen in moments. 

“Fuck yes!” Didi shouted, swimming in a fog of lust. “Scream for Mommy! Take this thick, fucking, cock in your shitty ass! Can you feel your goddamn asshole stretching? Yeah! This boy pussy’s so fucking tight!”

As Didi forcefully plowed deeper into the boy’s ruined ass Tommy screamed louder, sobbing heavily and gritting his teeth against the pain. Her moans rang out over the awful din as she considered the sheer depravity of what she was doing. She was assfucking her own one year-old infant with a massive strapon. The nastiness of it made her cunt leak yet again. Letting a dog do this to a child that wasn’t hers was one thing. Doing it herself to her own flesh and blood was another. She slammed in harder, reaming her son’s walls savagely. 

“Fuck! Be Mommy’s cumbucket slut, Tommy,” Didi growled. “Oh, shit! This cute, little, cumrag is really getting me off! You like that boy pussy full of dick, don’t you, you naughty boy? Oh, hell yes! Take it! God, I’m gonna cum again! FUCK!” she cried out as sensations of pleasure consumed her like spreading fire. At last, Tommy’s mother was finally sated. She pulled out her cock and observed the incredible gape. 

Applying the same salve that had helped Lil the day before, Didi cleaned up and soothed Tommy, giving him plenty of cookies and apple juice. When he joined Phil, Lil, and Chuckie, he shook his head.

“Rough day?” he asked sympathetically.

“Yeah,” Tommy replied. “The big ass dildo.”

“Aww,” Lil interjected, kissing him deeply. “I’ll make you feel better.”

All three boys smiled right away, rubbing the bulges in their diapers. 


	5. Enter Angelica

A day had passed since Didi’s antics with Tommy, and the babies were spending some quality time together. Chuckie sat on his knees, with his shorts and pull-ups around his ankles, breathing softly and quietly as he jerked his little cock. The redhead wore a small smile, and his glasses were fogged, but intense arousal was swelling inside him so he couldn’t care less. Across from him in the fenced in area, about half a foot away, Tommy was lying on his back. His diaper was unfastened, and Lil was between his legs, gagging herself like the biggest whore in the world. 

“ _ Oh fuck _ !” Tommy cried, grabbing Lil’s head and pushing down. “Suck that cock, you little slut! Get your slobber all over it! God, your tongue feels good! Yeah! Suck it like a Reptar pop! Now my balls! Shit! Put’em in your mouth! Keep licking, Lil, and  _ fuck _ ! She’s eating my ass! Lil’s got her tongue up my dirty shithole. The bitch is using her tongue like a baby wipe! She slurping up my baby shit! Hell yes! Jerk me while you suck out my ass! You’re gonna make me cum, you naughty slut!”

“Good,” Lil declared between drool-laden licks. “I’ll make you feel better than your mom ever could. Now use me as your diaper! And Chuckie? I’ve got a wet hole for you. Don’t be scared to come over here and use it.”

Tommy nearly came when he heard what Lil said. She’d been struggling to outdo Didi for several days. Each time the pair of them fucked, the girl came up with something nastier, and Tommy was absolutely loving it. As Chuckie crawled behind her, cautiously eager, and slipped his thick cock into her sopping hole, Tommy let out a long, loud, eye-watering, fart, followed by a torrent of, spicy, runny, diarrhea. Chuckie pushed himself in deep and Tommy ground Lil’s face in his shitty asshole, relishing the choking sounds she made as she guzzled his waste. The stench was stomach churning, but she slurped and swallowed eagerly, rubbing her hands in the mess and using it to jack Tommy off. 

“She’s so warm and tight!” Chuckie exclaimed, grabbing her hips and pumping into her a little harder. “This really feels good!”

“Yeah,” Phil grunted from behind them, pounding his meat vigorously. “Use my sister like a cock sleeve! Go on, Chuckie! Pound her! She can take it! Look how much she loves Tommy’s nasty shit!”

“Yeah! Finger my ass while you choke on my cock!” he ordered. 

When Lil acted on instructions, he groaned out loud with perverted lust. Grabbing her head, he forced her down on his shit-caked cock roughly. Tommy reveled in the sensations her eager lips and gums were giving him, while Chuckie, feeling bolder, began smacking her ass. Lil was dripping profusely, bathing his cock and thighs in baby bitch batter. Her breathing came fast, along with long, lust-filled, moans. The babies were soon shining with sweat and bubbling over with lust.

“ _ FUCK _ !” the boys cried out in unison as pleasure tore through them like an electric current.

All together, though none of them had planned it, each boy began pissing all over Lil. Phil sprayed her head and back, while Tommy filled her mouth, enjoying the surprised sounds she made as she choked down his stream. Chuckie let her have it in her tiny baby womb, filling her up like Lil was a potty. They left her gasping, coughing, rubbing her stinging eyes, and soaked from head to toe as orgastic bliss seared her pussy like fire. Lil wriggled in her friends’ piss puddle and squirted harder than she had in some time. When she recovered from her orgasm, she dashed over to Tommy, kissing him deeply for a solid minute and sucking his tongue into her mouth. 

“That was fun,” Chuckie said worriedly, “but your mom’s gonna kill us when she sees this mess.”

Tommy didn’t answer him. Once he finished kissing Lil, he opened the screen door at the back of the baby fence. He dived out for a moment, returning with a chamois, baby wipes, and a few fresh diapers. Within five minutes, no signs of their orgy remained. 

“Tommy’s always got a plan,” Phil asserted, patting Lil’s ass.

“Looks like you do, too,” Lil chuckled, petting his crotch. 

“Shit!” Chuckie interjected. “Here comes Angelica!” And indeed, her mother, Charlotte was pointing her toward the rugrats. 

“I’m going to go talk to Aunt Didi, sweetheart. You go play with the babies.”

“Okay, mommy,” Angelica said out loud. “Dumb babies,” she added under her breath. Charlotte ignored her and dashed into Didi’s room, shutting and locking the door behind her. 

“Fuck!” Didi cried in surprise when she saw her, smoothing down her too short nightie. “I can’t believe you’re letting me do this. Does she have any idea what I’m gonna do to her?

“None,” Charlotte grunted evilly, slipping a hand down her skirt and groaning loudly. “And Betty has no idea what you’ve been doing to her twins. She talked to me when she saw the state of Lil’s holes, but I passed it off as normal. Told her the same thing happened to Angelica,” she laughed. 

“You didn’t tell me that when you came over last night,” Didi sputtered, gulping loudly as the color drained from her face.

“I told you I knew how you felt about little kids when I offered Angelica to you. Now you know how I found out. But don’t worry, Didi. No one else is going to find out so long as you do two things for me: I need you to record everything you do. I need new shit to sell online. I’ll cut you in and hide your face. The other thing I need you to do is get fucking brutal!” she growled. “I want you to destroy those babies! Fucking ruin their holes. That’s what people are gonna pay to see.”

“I can do that,” Didi replied, her eyes clouding with raw lust, rubbing her pussy through her panties. 

“I’m glad to hear it. I put thirty-two tiny hidden cameras in here, so just grab Angelica and go to town,” Charlotte grunted obscenely. “Don’t you dare show that fucking little snot-nosed brat any mercy. I want you to make that three-year-old bitch sorry she was ever born! And remember, the dumb cunt knows how to fucking talk. If you wanna stay out of jail, make sure she won’t!”

“ _ Fuck!” _ Didi moaned lewdly, licking her lips as Charlotte left the room. 

“Mommy has business!” she called to Angelica. “I’ll be back for you in a few hours.”

“SHIT!” Angelica screamed from just outside the play area. “No! Please, mommy! Not that!” And she started crying bitterly. 

Tommy was just about to ask what the matter was when Didi appeared wearing a wicked, little smile. 

“Angelica, honey-” but the toddler took off as fast as ever she could. Didi caught up to her in six quick strides. Her clit was rock hard, and her overheated pussy was dripping profusely. “There’s no point running away from me,” she chuckled, scooping Angelica up easily, shaking her head as the girl kicked and struggled. “Auntie wants to play, you dirty, fucking, little slut,” she snickered, and she carried Angelica off, relishing her desperate screams. 

“Two cookies says she gets the dog,” Lil said. Phil chuckled at that, but Tommy looked worried


	6. Little Girl Rape

Locked away in her room, Didi felt adrenaline pumping through her as she roughly tossed Angelica onto the bed. Locking the door, she leapt on the screaming child, viciously punching the three-year-old in the chest and backhanding her hard enough to rattle her teeth. Didi had always had a rough streak, but she’d struggled to suppress it. This time, however, she had to let herself go. Blood rushed to her nipples as she spat in the toddler’s eyes. Within seconds, she was shredding the girl’s dress with her bare hands. 

“No, Aunt Didi! Stop! Don’t hurt me like mommy does! We can...pretend you did!”

“Sorry, bitch,” Didi replied, as Angelica’s naked body came into view. “Mommy’s got us on camera, so shut the fuck up. My pussy’s fucking filthy, and you’re gonna clean it, cunt. I haven’t washed it in days, and I fucked Spike last night. Get that tongue ready, whore,” she growled, straddling the toddler’s face. Without warning, she slammed her weight down so hard it nearly broke her nose. 

Didi’s hand flew down to her panties and ripped them away with naked ferocity. She ground her filthy pussy into Angelica’s face as hard as she could, feeling the girl’s hot, salty, tears on her thighs, lips, and clit. Her cunt was covered in a thick layer of smegma, and she forced it against the toddler’s mouth, squealing pervertedly when she started licking the folds. Didi basked in the obscene performance her niece was giving. Angelica’s head was wringing, and she could hardly breathe, but she licked as fast as she could, slurping down chunks of cock cheese and struggling not to puke on herself in the process. 

Didi spun around and started savagely twisting Angelica’s nipples, thrilling at the vibrations her heart-rending cries sent deep in her pussy. She felt thick globs of dog cum slide into the toddler’s mouth and heard the girl choke and gasp as her tongue drilled into Didi’s pussy. The three-year-old tasted pussy juice and stale piss along with the rancid dog cum. Her stomach churned painfully as she fought to keep it all down.. Did slammed her hungry, hairy, pussy, onto Angelica’s toddler tongue, making nasty sloshing noises and covering the perverted woman in thick gobs of drool.

“Yes! That’s it, you little piece of shit bitch! Eat Aunt Didi’s filthy cunt like the motherfucking whore you are! Auntie needs to hear you scream and cry while her dirty, fucking, cunt, gets eaten out! How’s my cunt cheese taste, you stupid twat? Can you taste all the cum Spike shot in me? Fuck, your own mommy left you here to lick up all my musky pussy cheese for internet perverts. She told me to wreck your fucking holes till you fucking bleed! Be a good, little, fuckslut for your mommy and ram that tongue deep in my hot, nasty, gash!”

Snot was beginning to bubble out of Angelica’s nose as the tot’s face and eyes turned red with constant crying. Didi grunted animalistically, letting out a massive, noxious, wet fart directly into her niece’s nose and eyes. The girl screamed as the diarrhea packed her nose immediately and blinded her, making her eyes burn like small suns. She opened her mouth to beg for mercy, just in time to have it filled with a ton of muddy, wet, shit. 

“ _ Fuck yeah _ ! Choke on my fucking diarrhea! Flush like my goddamn toilet, and give me a rimjob! That’s it, bitch! Buttfuck me with that tongue! Moan like the fucking, little, kiddie porn slut you are? Tell auntie you want to be my fucking toilet, slut!”

It was then that Didi remembered there was a thick flashlight in her nightstand. It was just over a foot long and encased in metal. She quickly fetched it, putting on disposable gloves and running off to the kitchen. She was black in a flash with a thick hot pepper paste, which she slathered all over the flashlight’s handle. Angelica couldn’t see a thing, and she was struggling to breathe, but she could smell pepper above the rancid shit fumes. 

“NO!” she screamed at the top of her little lungs, but it was too late. Didi sat on her again and brutally jammed the flashlight in her toddler cunt.

Didi’s room was soundproofed, and it was a good thing because the scream Angelica let loose was so loud it nearly deafened her aunt. A huge wad of snot flew out of the child’s nose, and the vomit she’d been holding back shot out like a fountain. Soft, muddy, shit poured out of the toddler’s asshole as her piss and blood ran down the flashlight’s handle. Didi saw the girls cunt tear as she jack-hammered the makeshift dildo, well aware that hot pepper was seeping into her wounds. Her cunt blazed at the sight of Angelica howling and writhing at the top of her lungs. She knew she’d feel guilty later, but all she felt now was a raging lust. 

“Take it deep, you stupid cunt!” she growled menacingly, ramming her niece’s virgin twat as hard as she could. “I’m gonna demolish that fucking, babywhore pussy of yours!” she promised. “And the perverts are gonna fucking love it! Damn, it makes so goddamn wet when you scream up my cunt,” Didi spat. “Cry, you stupid, worthless, fucking cum dump, bitch. I can’t believe your mommy’s letting me do this to you! Your mommy hates you, you shit-stained, little, jizz rag! That’s why she left you with me: so I make you fucking suffer. I plan to rape your shitbox next, bitch! Until it fucking bleeds! Yeah! Take that flashlight, you little whore!” she growled as thick globs of spit, snot, and hot tears plastered her little face. The room suddenly filled with the smothering screams of depraved pleasure as what felt like wildfire swallowed every cell of Didi’s body. She spasmed like a woman possessed, washing Angelica in a cascade of girlcum.

“Fuck me! That was hot! she cried, panting heavily as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She yanked the bloody flashlight out and smacked it across Angelica’s face. The girl gasped, spat up some blood, and fell unconscious. “You’ve still got two holes left, bitch!” 


End file.
